Øerne i Solen
by Danskeren
Summary: C.M.O.Travel sender løber nr. 0001 afsted mod "Solens vidunderlige Ø-Rige" Denne velkendte forretningsmand er i den nyåbnede rejsebranche. I tillid drager romantiske par, håbefulde singler, en vred orangutang med kollegaer og andre ud på deres livs tur...


Fanficktion.

En historie i Terry Pratchett's Discworld miljø.

Jeg takker ydmygt for turene og leger i øvrigt bare…

Mohethu 2011

**Øerne i solen**

Som enhver ved er bananer inddelt i 7 forskellige kvaliteter. Der er for eksempel de ganske hårde og træede stegenaner, som kommer fra Hershebas kystsletter. Dem begynder de forhåbentlig aldrig at eksportere i stort antal. Kvaliteten stiger derefter. Et stykke deroppe kan man nævne de ganske velsmagende Klatch Oasenaner. De fås dog desværre kun i ret begrænsede mængder. De store aromafyldte Howondalands Pryd kan der i mod høstes flere gange om året. Alle ægte bananelskere er enige om at den fortjener sit 6-tal. Stor størrelse, smuk farve, elegant smag. Og da den som nævnt findes i rigelige mængder (10.000-vis af elefanter efterlader en pokkers masse gødning!), er det den som den ægte bananelsker normalt går efter. Et godt køb. Det rigtige køb.

Der er dog lige en mere…

En for virkelige kendere. En art hvor smag, konsistens, aroma, dybde, farve og alle de mange, mange andre elementer som tilsammen giver, at den sublime, smukke og totalt sanseberusende smagsoplevelse går op i den ultimative enhed. Bananen for den ægte cognoscere.

En følsom modnet Ø-banan er 7+. Eller måske bedre: Simpelthen uden for bedømmelse. Den er ikke stor. Men den perfekte kombination af sol i gavmilde mængder, regntid til rette tid og jord som har alt det bananer skal bruge (og absolut ingen elefanter!). Avlernes kærlighed og hårde arbejde, fuldgør resultatet. 7+ er for lidt. 7++ må denne gudespise fra det eksotiske: Tropicanerne: "Solens vidunderlige ø-rige" være.

(Fodnote 1)

"Ook?"

Kom det håbefuldt fra kunden. Frugthandleren på torvet rystede beklageligt på hovedet. Hun var en moderlig kvinde i fyrrene af bedste Ankh-Morpork sort. Højtråbende og stærk. En ægte rappenskralde. Men man overlever ikke på markedspladsen, uden også at være både snu og intelligent. Kampen for en fast plads i grøntgaden var benhård! Så når en Orangutangs hoved falder tungt ned mod dens 150 kilos krop, med skuffelsen lysende ud af ansigtet, siger man noget pænt og rækker en agurk frem. Lidt medtaget, lidt stødt, og vel ikke lige fra i dag, men dog en spiselig agurk. Formodentlig… Bibliotekaren rystede trist på hovedet, gik et par skridt tilbage, og så hen på den næste bod. Den havde specialiseret sig i kål. "Altid 8 forskellige arter" stod der pralende på skiltet… Den næste der i mod! Eksotiske varer og dufte! Han ilede håbefuld hen mod den.

Det havde været en dårlig morgen for "Grønne Harry". De appelsiner han havde investeret i i forgårds var allerede ved at gå over. Han plejede ellers at være rigtig god til at bedømme den slags, men på en eller anden måde… Var der mon kastet en form for hekseri over dem, siden de havde set så flotte ud? Her til morgen havde han banket lilletåen mod et dørtrin, så neglen flækkede. Tåen var nu blå og den bankede mens han humpede rundt og betjente kunderne. Fra slemt over værre til værst… Hans datter i 8. måned havde haft en besværlig morgen, og i stedet for som sædvanlig at komme og hjælpe ham med salget, havde hun sendt sin mand. Denne Sano T von Bunkenbjerg var - efter Harrys beskedne mening - en lille upålidelig, snotdum, primitiv undermåler. Han var oven i købet hverken fra Ankh eller Morpork, men flyttet ind til storbyen fra en eller anden kåldyrkende udørk, hvor hver ekstra får formodentlig højnede intelligens kvotienten i området! Hans mål var at ville gøre sin lykke i storbyen! Han havde fordrejet hovedet på Lisbeth og gjort hende gravid havde han! Og nu hang Harry på fyren og det forbandede "von" han altid gjorde sig til med. Den kom formodentlig også "von" den blå luft.

"Nej for (Fodnote 2). Kan du holde nallerne fra de bananer din tossede abe! Hey hvem ejer det beskidet dyr der?" råbte Sano.

Grønne Harry kikkede forskrækket op, vendte sig og nåede lige at se Sano slå det Usete Universitets Bibliotikar over fingerne med den lille bambusstok han altid løb rundt med.

"Ham du har der Harry, er han rigtig..?" kom det fra den morlil som han var ved at sælge et par absolut friske appelsiner til.

"Nej"

Ind i mellem, gerne ved cognacen og cigarene efter en bedre middag på UU, falder talen på hvor enestående dygtig og letforståelig bibliotekaren er, til at udtrykke sig om stort set alt. Med sit eneste ord: "Ook" kan han kommunikere, lige præcis det budskab han ønsker at videregive.

Det "Ook" som kom fra ham, umiddelbart efter at bambusstokken ramte hans højre hånd, lå helt nede i den bagerste del af struben. Vræde, had, forudrættelse, hævn. Der hvor flugtinstinktet bare burde tage over. Et lævn fra en ældre samler- og jægerkultur, hvor mennesket lige så ofte var jæger som vildt. Det burdt ligge i generne. Dem som ikke havde haft det, var via den automatiske udvælgelse for årtusinde siden blevet elimineret. For de fleste i gaden virkede generne også endnu. Selv Døve Danny, som ellers stod med ryggen til, fangede noget og var på vej væk, endnu før han kikkede over skulderen! Et ellers myldrende folkeliv gjorde pludselig plads, og der blev skabt et mennesketomt område. Men menneskene og andre tilfældige forbipasserende (de tre dværge, en udød og faul´ol´Ron), var jo også Ankh-Morpork´ere. Så udenfor en udefirnlig 10-11 meterlinie stod forsamlingen og kikkede interesserede på skuespillet.

Der skete pludselig en masse ting. Kun Grønne Harry trådte et skridt frem. Han var et øjeblik under indflydelse af to modstridende instinkter. Det andet, som handlede om at beskytte sin ejendom og om nødvendig kæmpe for det, gjorde lige opmærksom på sig selv (ja grøntmarkedet i Ankh-Morpork **ER** sommetider sådan!). Overlevedelseinstinktet tog dog over. Harry stoppede op. Det var for sent. Og hvad kunne han i virkeligheden stille op mod en 150-kilos orangutang?

Bibliotikaren løftede hans svigersøn op i det venstre ben, og kikkede et øjeblik den skrigende mand i øjnene.

Harry tog sig eftertænksomt til ansigtet. I virkeligheden var det måske underbevidstheden, der diskret forsøgte at skjule det smil, som var ved at dannes. Måske blev det slet ikke så dårlig en morgen endda…

1 _**1. Tropicanerne: "Solens vidunderlige ø-rige"**__ var overskriften på den artikel som __The Ankh-Morpork Times __bragte 12.03. De fortabte sjæle, fordrukne sømænd, pirater, lokale hovedjægere og kannibaler som mest en dels befolkede øerne, havde ellers indtil for kort tid siden nogle ganske andre navne til dem… Men lad det, i fremskridtets ånd, gå i glemmebogen. Lad i stedet det flotte eksotiske strandbillede af den unge letpåklædte indfødte kvinde, som i solnedgangens skær vandre hjem mod landsbyen iført et basteskørt og øh… ja… . fryde nethinden. Det ses midt på side 9. Men har de ikke allerede et kopi, så regn ikke med at det kan fremskaffes. Avisen den dag blev ellers trygt i hele 5 oplag, og blev derfor formodentlig det første dagblad i multiverset som udkom fuldstændigt uændret i tre dage! Det hold af dværge som passer avisens trykkeri gik hovedrystende rundt og forstod intet. Men det solgte!__ Så kom chefredaktør __William de Worde´s tidligere kvindelige medhjælper og nuværende skønne hustru tilbage til byen efter et lille familiebesøg… Kornavlerforeningens årsberetning var næste forside. _

_Billedet som er optaget i en lukket gård nær operaen, ved hjælp af teatermalerens kunnen og diverse palmelignende tingæster, betragtes af fotografen Otto Chriek_ _som hans karrieres absolutte højdepunkt. Temaer som: Det simple naturmenneskes glæder. Udtrykket og uskylden som Eksistentielle dyder. Flamboyant synergi mellem metaminimalisme og neonarcissisme. Med et strejf af drømmen om det GODE liv! Uden en DRÅBE blod! Nein! _

_Modellen Frk. Elsebeth Petersen__ kan træffes i Rosie Palm´ establishment ("Rart at se, at en så lovende ung kunstner er i gode erfarende hænder," udtalte Fotografen Otto Chriek lige før han med et brag forsvandt i et glimt). Forretningstiden er mandag til torsdag mellem 17 og 23. Weekends efter aftale. (Dog aldrig om søndagen, hvor hun vasker gulvet i Blind Io´s katedral og passer sin gamle mor)._

_Nå ja… evt. kopier… Beklager. De er enten brændt (dem som konerne fik fat på) eller godt gemt væk til en regnfuld efterårsdag (og ikke til salg! NEJ!)_

_2 Her kommer en stribe skældsord i en kombination af Gudenavne og diverse slangord fra området syd for navlen. Af hensyn til et eventuelt fornyet udbrud af "Gudernes vrede", vil detaljerne ikke blive offentliggjort her_.

"Nej, nej og atter…" Rektor Mustum Ridcully kastede regningen, som kasseren forsigtig havde lagt på skrivebordet fra sig.

"Et skattet og ærværdigt medlem af dette universitets stab bliver brutalt overfaldet på markedspladsen! Slået med en stok! Rent selvforsvar! Ikke en doller siger jeg dig! Ikke en cent!" Nærmest råbte han ind i hovedet på den tredje person i lokalet.

"250 er også det vi har regnet os frem til vil være mest passende". Sagde Vetinaris sekretær. Det var normalt ikke Drummknott´s opgave at løbe rundt med opkrævninger, men Vetinari følte, at netop denne sag krævede nogen takt og opmærksomhed.

"Bibliotikaren viste oven i købet virkelig stor situationsfornemmelse og tilbageholdenhed".

"To frugtboder totalt rasseret! 4 kvæstede, deriblandt en med bække ben og arme brækkede!" Lød det noget forbløffet fra Drumknott.

Ridcully trådte et skridt frem og kikkede ned på sekretæren. Han havde aldrig haft problemer med at bruge alle bogens billige tricks for at dominere en samtale. Ikke fordi han nogensinde havde læst den, men som en del af hans personlighed kom det helt naturligt.

"Bibliotikaren er en orangutang ja, men han er også en Troldmand! Et knips med fingeren, og markedspladsen med indehold ville have forflyttet sig til et særdeles usædvanligt modbydeligt sted i den sorte dimension." Ridcully som nu tårnede sig hen over Drumknott fortsatte. "Det er den slags vi troldmænd kan!"

Sekretæren måtte fra nært hold modstå dunsterne fra den potente Wow-wow sovs, som Ridcully havde indtaget sammen med frokostens jagtpølse. Næseborene forsøgte uden meget hæld en blokade. Hvorfor dog ham? Hvad havde han dog gjort? Hvordan havde han mon irriteret Vetinari, siden han havde fået dette umulige job? Var det mon den uges ferie han havde ansøgt om? Her var han for en gangs - ja for første gangs - skyld sprunget på vognen! Eller løberen velsagtens… Med på moden. Det nyeste af det nyeste! Biletten var bestilt! Løber og hotel! Og en kvalificeret guide til al det besværlige! En helt ny måde at rejse på! De kaldte det charterferie, C.M. havde givet ham en helt fantastisk rabat! Engang i mellem var palads indflydelse nu ganske rart! Der var godt nok gået en trækning hen over Venitaris ellers så urørlige ansigt, da han nævnte rejsebyroets navn… Det krævede en mand med hans indgående og årelange kendskab til patricierens ansigt for at se det, men… og sikker kunne man alligevel aldrig være. Og så dukkede denne opkrævningsopgave op. "En ledende embedsmand". "Med takt og fasthed". Vetinari vidste ellers så udmærket, at det ellers ikke lige var ham.

"Og det vi kan, er at udskrive bøder for gadeuorden og optøjer. Jeg forventer en indbetaling snarest".

"Når det sner lyserøde grise over Ankh-Morpok i juli!" Svarede Ridcully koldt.

"Fint. Glad for at vi har en aftale. Vi er ikke urimelige…" Drumknott bukkede og forlod lokalet under Rektorens stirren. Somme tider betyder det sidste ord en lille sejer, andre gange er det bare... det sidste ord. Men nu kunne han dog rapportere en betalingsaftale…

"Øh… fik han dig ikke der rektor?" kom det nervøst fra kasseren. "lidt?"

"Hmm.." Ridcully satte sig ned og gned sig i skægget. "Sner med lyserøde grise?" Hvor kom den dog fra? Der havde han giver skæbnen en åbning… Aldrig godt!

"Nej…" Slog han det hen. "Lyserøde grise. Aldrig i livet. Havde jeg der i mod sagt: Regner med fisk, ville der virkelig havde været grund til nervøsitet…"

"Ja fisk er let…Praktisk talt dagligt... Et eller andet sted..." Svarede kasseren, inden de gik over til mere alvorlige emner.

Udvikling er noget underligt noget. Til tider kravler det langsomt fremad over en titusinde års periode, til andre tider og på andre steder, fødes ideer, teknikker, planter og dyr i et kvantespring. Og det ind i mellem på en mindre brøkdel af et picosekund.

Menneskets trang til at flyve. Det havde altid været en af disse drømme som ligesom lå "i luften..." At ride på vingerne hen over skov og mark. Opleve de højeste tinder og de dybeste dale, medens vinden blidt kærtegnede gled gennem håret... Smukt og stort.

Problemet var jo blevet løst. Flere modeller var til rådighed. En vellavet kost fra en af dværgens autoriserede værksteder var den mest almindelige løsning. Men brugerne, hekse og troldmænd, kunne garantere, at det der med den blide vind, og den ubekymrede flugt gennem luften var en iskold, forblæst skrøne. At låne en passende fuglekrop var også en mulighed, men der var der også problemer og farer. Kun de bedste magikere gjorde det. Vampyrer kunne det også, men der var lige det med at være død og ingen solskin. At smide de største hydrofobiere op på et tæppe, og sende dem ud over havet virkede også. Men kun over vand, og det krævede en skånselsløs kaptajn og nogle sadistiske mænd med store piske, for at det fungerede. Ikke alles smag. Mekaniske tingester med luft og propeller dukkede også fra fra tid til anden. Leonardo af Querm havde for eksempel skitseret et yderst lovende projekt til et 7 personers luftfartøj, på bagsiden af noterne til hans roterende grisemælks malker. Men ingen troede inderst inde på at, det var vejen frem.

Nej for det almindelige ikke magiske menneske (dværg, trold, ect. you name it...) var der kun det flyvende tæppe. Det ville dog på grund af den yderst vanskelige og bekostelige produktionsproces aldrig blive til allemandseje. Noget med 100 jomfruer som omhyggelig sad i månedsvis og vævede og bandt tråde.

Det er altid svært at samle 100 jomfruer...

Den seneste som forsøgte sig, sultan Abu-Kir d. 2. Stoppede til sidst p.g.a. Psykologiske problemer og indre splittelse. Han holdt så meget af unge piger...

Så i mange år var den almindelige mands drøm – en drøm!

Men så en dag...

Hex var i gang med at udrede forholdet mellem størrelser som evigheden, det guddommelige, kærligheden, magiens væsen og tekstilbranchens fremtidsudsigter, da æbleskrælbeholdningen i madkasse 2B løb tom.

De 5 emner var resultatet af, at 5 lettere berusede herrerer passerede forbi Hex efter en god middag. De fire var typisk intelektuelle troldmænd (efter egen mening!), som med vid, bid og sikker hånd, ordnede verdenssituartionen så den passede ind i deres kram. Den sidste, en lidt yngre mand og derfor uden status (han var med for at tænde cigarene, og hente hvad hentes skulle), havde netop fået et bekymret brev derhjemme fra faderens fårested. Priserne på uld var i bund.

Forretten havde været Fårenosser i kål. Så havde de fået Lammekølle á lá Bad As, og desserten havde været et eller andet besynderligt sukkerglaceret lam med bananer og tyk, tyk fløde. Efter middagen havde køkkenet frembragt en flaske "Special sheep linnement", som på smukkeste vis runded temaet af. I et anfald af nostalgisk, hjemstavns, familiesagn kom den yngre mand op med textilbranche, da de i branderen satte Hex på arbejde. Hans indslag vakte stor begejstring blant de andre troldmænd. Som sædvanlig scorede han proint af alle de forkerte årsager!

De gik grinende vidre. Det var en til stivstikker Stibbens, når han kom forbi i morgen!

Hex arbejdede. Det betød at myrene arbejdede. Men under arbejde forbrændes der kallorier, og æbelskrælderne fra 2B var meget efterspurgte. En assistent havde været sløset, og ved 1-tiden om natten løb 2B tom.

Der hang en stor lækker strimmel æbelskrald (Lancere Granny Red) ned fra himlen. Den havde sat sig fast et sted hvor myrene ikke kunne nå den. Men de vidste den var der. I en eksplotion af aktivet blev problemet løst. Myrene piskede rundt, og den teoretiske udredning blev skrevet ned med stor entusiasme! Desværer var den for myrere kun teori. De havde kun en erfaren kvinde, dronningen blandt sig, og det var trods alt for lidt... Desuden var de daggamle fåreindvolde slet ikke så ringe endda... Selvom de selvfølgelig ville have haft godt af, at ligge et par dage mere i varmen! Hex vendet tilbage til opgaven med at forbinde evigheden, det guddommelige, kærligheden, magiens væsen og tekstilbranchens fremtidsudsigter i en sammenhængende tese. Det var en kompliceret affærde, som ikke sådan lige kunne besvares. Da Ponder Stibbens den følgende morgen kom og så, hvad hans estimerede kollegaer havde sat i gang, bandede han og stoppede forestillingen. Tilbage i udbakken lå nogle tæt beskrevne papirer. Han hev dem op med en arrig håndbevægelse, og var godt i gang med at smide hele molevitten i skraldespanden, da han lige skimmede et par sætninger. Han stoppede op. Kikkede lidt mere, og satte sig så ned for at læse det hele igennem. Uden at tænke nærmere over det, ragte han ud efter kniven på bordet, og begyndet at skrælde et æble han tilfældigvis havde hentet i køkkenet.

På en eller anden mærkelig måde hænger alt og alting i universet sammen.

Hvis 100 jomfruer som i 100 dage knytter 100 knuder om dagen på et tæppe, som derefter udsættees for en 100 årig troldmands: "Fly så for helvede dit dumme tæppe" fortryllelse, kan frembringe et flyvende tæppe... Hvad kan en 100 årig kvinde som har haft 100 elskere, der knytter 1 knude om dagen i 100 dage så præstere..? Og hvis der var 100 troldmænd - uspecificeret alder og erfaringsgrundlag - så præstere?

Ja det var det som Hex havde et forslag til!

En måde til at flyve gennem luften, så man kunne komme op og hente det fristende stykke æbleskrald som hang ned fra loftet. Svaret indeholdt elementer som evigheden, det guddommelige, kærligheden, magiens væsen og tekstilbranchens fremtidsudsigter. Men det var jo kun et delsvar. Det dækkede kun et meget lille fragment af spørgsmålet. Et bipodukt, som inden for de givne rammer, godtnok løste et specicifkt problem, men selvfølgelig ikke var det store eviggyldige svar, som spørgsmålet forlangte. Så Hex arbejdede videre.

Stibbens satte sig ned.

Et interessant lille produkt.


End file.
